fire_forcefandomcom-20200222-history
Fire Force Wiki:Chat/Logs/29 October 2015
04:27 Nah. 04:28 yeah with a cherry on top (shush) 04:29 you can never have too many cherries. 04:29 I'm not a fan of cherries so you can have mine <3 04:29 >_< 04:32 ... 04:32 okay, bot can stay in chat 24/7 now lol 04:33 (Y) 04:33 (shush) 04:33 I found out that it can autosubmit the logs and keeps appending. 04:35 o/ 04:36 wtf.. Why did everyone leave? 04:36 no idea o.O 04:36 I wonder if Saru got the joke about the cherries >_< 04:37 maybe a disconnection 04:37 or they ended up in another chat ? 04:40 hmmm 04:41 with the fact we have a chat logger here to keep an eye on chat, do we need dedicated chat mods? 04:42 dunno. 04:43 we should have 1 just in case. 04:44 I agree 04:44 one sec 04:47 o/ 04:47 heyho 04:49 Ok.. Did some translating stuff. :D 04:49 and... 04:49 Science Division is actually "Chemistry Team" 04:50 Science Division? o: 04:50 remember, the things the 8th Brigade was said to be lacking 04:50 a Science Division and mechanics 04:50 Science is "Kagaku", which is written as "科学" 04:51 but here it's written as 化学, which is stilll "kagaku", but means "chemistry" 04:51 Oh right right 04:52 the translator probably just looked at the furigana. 04:52 because the furigana are the same. 04:52 I reckon the series will be about something even bigger than just discovering the phenomenon tbh 04:52 He did that with Soul Eater too 04:52 it better or i'm dropping it >_< 04:53 Making the audience think the main ambition was to make Soul a Death Scythe, but really they had bigger and better problems 04:53 though he did become a death scythe ;D 04:53 If you drop it will you still edit here? o: 04:53 lol. I'm not dropping it now >_, 04:53 >_< 04:54 But in the future 04:55 we'll see :D I've never dropped a series before tho. 04:55 Lets hope this isn't your first! eheh 04:55 don't jynx it :D 04:55 Better yet, make Sajuuk read it. 04:56 You really should try it Sajuu, but that's down to you \ o 04:57 xd 04:57 trust me, I would read it, but my schedule is too hectic =[ 04:57 Ok, i'm either stupid or I don't see a mention of them lacking mechanics in the raws >_> 05:00 never mind, found it... :D 05:00 機関員 05:00 but.. it's not "mechanic". 05:00 xd 05:01 is stoker = mechanic? 05:01 a person who tends the furnace on a steamship or steam train. 05:01 a mechanical device for supplying fuel to a firebox or furnace, especially on a steam locomotive. 05:01 "a mechanical stoker" 05:02 機関員(きかんいん) clearly not a mechanic. 05:02 i'm officially confused. 05:04 :( 05:08 yey 05:08 the auto chat logging is working 05:08 chat logs will get added every 30 minutes (if the page exists, it'll just be appended 05:11 (y) 05:11 so yeah, I'll leave bot in chat all the time 05:12 whatever tickles your fancy. 05:12 it might have to switch between systems in case I'm recording 05:15 Spey, if you can find the word "mechanic" within the following sentence, i'll buy you cookies for life: 05:15 助かるんだがなくれると入ってきて早く機関員が第8にも 05:15 XD 05:16 I can't read that xD 05:16 sure you can, you just gotta believe. 05:17 I'd go with stoker, but the problem is, I'm pretty sure it's not it :D 05:17 助かるんだがなくれると入っ < that bit ? 05:17 or no ? 05:17 lol. xD 05:21 oh, wait I see how they got it. 05:22 The guy who translated the chapter literally took three words and combined int into the one word that makes sense >_< 05:22 xd 05:22 機 - machine (ki) 05:22 関 - connection (kan) 05:22 員 - employee/member (in) 05:22 = Mechanic 05:24 関 - engine (kikan) 05:24 so it can also be "engine member" 05:28 oh.. they aren't regular mechanic 05:28 The word has something to do with fire department mechancis. 05:28 *mechanics 05:33 I'll be back on later :) 05:33 o/ 07:25 Hey Sajuuk 07:25 I know your friends with Omojuze but am i allowed to remove a stub when its not needed? 07:27 yo 07:27 if the stub isn't needed, yeah 07:28 but I suspect the reason the stub tag is still there is because the page isn't complete 07:28 he's probably waiting for more information to come through before he removes the stub 07:28 it's not too much of an issue, the wiki is small. Seeing a lot of stubs is normal for newer wiki's. 07:29 Its expected when its a new wiki i guess 07:30 yeah, I would expect most, if not all, of the pages here to be stubs. It's hard to know whether the series will continue for many hundreds of chapters or not 07:31 if it's a short series, then the wiki might have few pages. but if it's gonna be a long one with a lot of chapters, then stubs will slowly dwindle over time 07:32 I not against stubs, as we have a few left, but all the possible information was present already in those articles, it just could of been worded better i guess. 07:32 sometimes, a stub tag can be placed simply because no image exists for that article, or even because the information exists, but not enough is on the page. 07:32 this might be a good thing to bring up at tomorrow's meeting ;) 07:33 hello there! :) 07:33 I fine with those reasons, but Omojuze never said why it was a stub in the edit summary 07:33 Hey 07:34 Btw, i probably will make it to the "Council meeting", but incase i dont, can u bring up the matter of what english the wiki will use? 07:34 hi 07:34 Like UK english or US english 07:34 his computer is really really lagging so pages are taking forever to load, so he might be rushing his summaries 07:34 and sure :) 07:34 yeah probably your right :) 07:34 thanks Sajuuk 07:35 Gotta go and study, nice meeting/talking with you/you's :D 07:35 bye o/ 07:36 yo (shush) 07:38 o/ 07:38 Omo, has options button appeared top right ? 07:39 nope. 07:39 :/ 07:39 it should be there o.O 07:39 try ctrl + f5 to purge ur cache 07:39 (y) 07:39 Yeah, it's there. 07:39 :D 07:39 they approved the chat.js revision 07:39 (y) 07:40 so you can enable the chathacks option in there and change some chat window stuff locally ;) 07:41 chat hacks enabled. 07:41 (Y) 07:42 The website is real laggy for me >_> 07:42 :( 07:42 Can't believe, is it really just me? 07:42 yeah, it's hard to believe :( 07:42 what drivers are installed on your graphics card btw ? 07:44 That's not the problem with it. Other sides load just fine. 07:46 strange 07:46 Like literally, a page takes like a minute to lead. 07:46 *load 07:46 who's your ISP out of interest ? 07:46 you think you could make me a "stub" + "cleanup" template so stuff like [Thread:1034 this] doesn't happen in the future? 07:47 Emmm... You won't know the company. 07:47 yeah, I'll try to make a merged template if I can 07:47 true, but still useful to know ;D 07:47 it's a company in my country. 07:47 I'm guessing they're the main supplier of broadband there ? 07:48 no, not necessarily. 07:48 I actually live in a very small town >_> 07:48 it only has like 7000 people in it xD 07:49 7000 people would be considered a busy exchange here xD 07:49 >_< 07:49 (yes, we run on an old system where you have telephone exchanges for towns and PCP cabinets all over the place to connect properties) 07:52 >_< 07:53 Can I just block that guy? :D 07:53 He looks Kunoichi-like. 07:53 xD 07:57 xD 07:57 well, I would wait until after the meeting. it'd be rude if he was blocked before appearing at the council meeting ;) 08:18 today's log is getting lengthy.... xD 08:18 I'm probably going to reset the bot at some point so the logs start at a more appropriate time 08:20 can i read it? :D 08:21 ofc 08:21 Project:Chat/Logs < the link is there =P 08:21 the bot updates the logs every 30 mins 08:21 uuu.. juicy. 08:22 obviously if nothing has been said, then nothing gets sent lol 08:22 that's yesterday's, I want to read today's :D 08:22 never mind 08:22 I'm an idiot 08:24 pf.. I didn't miss anything? :/ 08:24 welp. 08:24 nope :D 08:24 tomorrow's log will be far more interesting ;D 08:25 *cough* 08:25 xD 08:29 i'll probably join in once I wake up, which would be around 9 your time >_< 08:30 heh 08:30 oh wait... I'll have to go for an eye check-up tomorrow >_> 08:30 :O 08:30 f@#c.. totally forgot... 08:30 well hopefully you can make the council meeting... :D 08:30 I can, but I won't be able to stay for long. 08:30 wait.. No, I won't make it (facepalm) 08:30 DAMN IT... 08:30 3 pm my time is 1 pm your time >_> 08:30 F@#C. 08:31 damn 08:31 >_> 08:31 Totally slipped my mind.... Damn it... 08:31 well, I think there's going to have to be a second council meeting the following week 08:31 Just like I was supposed to go to get a haircut today, but I forgot >_> 08:31 council meetings will be used imo 08:31 Can I bring up my points, you write them down and have a discussion 'bout them? 08:32 yeah, I can do that (there'll be logs so you can read them xD ) 08:32 put 'em on pastebin, then pm me the link 08:32 k 08:32 i'll brb later 08:38 http://pastebin.com/ktifXSAK 08:38 You won't like some of them, though >_< 08:40 bring my posts the last, I might make it at the end, I don't know how long will it take for me. 09:02 back 09:02 alright 09:02 since logs are set up to auto-submit every 30 mins, the meeting could last for hours lol 09:04 looked at the pastebin, seems fine. reference thing is iffy. my concern is with the "overuse" of the template which could lead to parser limits being reached 09:05 yeah, looking at the documentation, mediawiki has a template parser limit, which means if there are more templates beyond the one that hits the limit, they just don't get parsed 09:06 ah gotcha. 09:06 Though the references are not working for me as they are now, tbh >_< 09:07 I should be back in an hour, so if you can, talk 'bout the points I listed last. 09:07 I might make it :D 09:07 Wikia gets pretty mad if we hit limits lol 09:07 I still can't believe it I forgot >_> 09:07 ahh.. gotcha. 09:07 in fact, when dpl is used on wiki's here on Wikia, you have to cache the results because it's so performance taxing lol 09:07 (which is why we have to null edit anything dpl controls to push the cache to update lol) 09:08 http://shingekinokyojin.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Ref 09:08 It's the same one Grimm proposed right? 09:08 we shouldn't have any issue putting the tag into a template. but personally should be used to avoid hitting parser limits 09:08 yeah, looks like it 09:11 I wouldn't mind doing a template and styling the references box 09:11 that's fine with me really 09:11 but 09:11 not sure on a template for doing the actual ref 09:14 I'm sure you'll figure something out >_< 09:15 hopefully :P 09:15 and if meeting goes on longer than intended, then you'll probably return while it still occurs xD 09:15 all we add now is eg. Chapter 02, page 17 09:15 Dunno, I don't think it's enough 09:15 also, the number 4 is mainly just for you. 09:16 Can we talk about it for a bit? 09:16 sure thing :) 09:16 though I'm not sure if it can pass. when I asked wikia to create the patroller group, they didn't. 09:17 though they fixed up the rights of the existing groups, they're not making new user groups it seems :/ 09:17 They did do it on Naruto wiki, didn't they? With the Forum Op? 09:18 they did it before. but it sounds like they might be changing their opinion. though it's possible that the user who got my request just didn't know how to do it xD 09:18 problem is, when forum op got made, that was last year. Wikia's stance changes daily, just like how they were fine with the add a photo button going to the special:upload 09:18 something as simple as an "Officer", would really suffice. Just to give people the reason to join. 09:18 but then they changed their stance and decided "nope" 09:19 What do "Wikia Helper" rights provide? 09:19 or "content-reviewer" 09:19 that one looks legit. 09:20 Wikia Helper is basically a group of volunteers who help Wikia Staff on the non-English communities 09:20 ok, that won't work. 09:20 content-reviewer actually isn't what you think it is. That is the user group created to approve community JS revisions 09:20 that won't work either >_> 09:20 we would need a new user group, but it's hard to say whether they'll make one 09:20 I'm sure we could go without any additional rights, but it'd be a nice way to persuade people to join :) 09:21 I agree 09:21 also, I'd like to be in charge of it personally. 09:21 I would have no issue with that :) 09:21 if you don't mind. 09:21 (y) 09:21 also, what's your opinion about opening anon editing? if we start to get vandalism, then i'd be fine with locking it off 09:21 Remember how we (well you >_<) had issues with Naruto's page way back then? 09:21 but the wiki is smaller so not sure if we should have no anons ;) 09:21 Such a group would prevent stuff like that from happening 09:21 and yeah, I remember ;D 09:21 I'm against anon editing. 09:22 You can try, though 09:22 But once a single misstep is spotted, it should be locked immediately. 09:22 it takes a long time for vandalism to become an issue. depends on the length of time a wiki has been around 09:22 Though at this point, is it really that hard just to make an accout? 09:22 *account 09:22 it isn't really 09:23 I'll bring it up at meeting and see what others say :P 09:23 (y) 09:23 So you would agree with the group creation, right? 09:23 Hey :) 09:24 Yoyooo~ 09:24 @Spey: I don't think they would require many rights, just moving stuff at the most maybe. 09:24 Oh, and speaking 'bout that, you should disable moving pages and grant it only to rollback and up :D 09:24 I'm not sure Wikia would allow for that with the wiki so young though 09:25 oh, you need to actually request for that? 09:25 yep 09:25 I can't make the changes to user rights, I need to contact wikia and it's their discretion 09:25 Maki added a stub on Arthur's article because he "lacks info from chapter 2".. 09:25 ahh. 09:25 @Gouenji: He means background info. 09:25 Which I don't think should be added. 09:25 You can remove the stub if you wish. 09:25 I'm not gonna bother till tomorrow >_> 09:25 sysops (and by extension, crats) are limited in what they can do, things like backend extensions and rights tweaks can only be done by Wikia :( 09:25 I'm on my phone so I'll do it tomorro 09:26 @Spey: That's stupid. >_> 09:31 the problem is caused by the wikifarm nature of Wikia 09:31 they have to centralise a lot of the code tweaks that would normally be done just by editing the localsettings.php file on a stock mediawiki 09:31 they use a stock MediaWiki with hundreds of hacks to centralise the system 09:32 on a custom site (eg http://www.uesp.net), they can just add everything they want as they've full control over the code 09:32 but Wikia restricts a lot of stuff :/ 09:32 and fucking stupid url parser -_- 09:38 o/ 2015 10 29